


Richie Hates Autumn, and Eddie’s the Reason Why

by onlykatelyn



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Pre-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykatelyn/pseuds/onlykatelyn
Summary: A short one shot about the young Loser’s club inspired by a tumblr post by @incorrect-reddie-qoutesIt: Chapter One Compliant





	Richie Hates Autumn, and Eddie’s the Reason Why

“I’m loving this weather,” Beverly tilted her head upward, allowing her red locks to flow in the wind as she drove forward on her bike. The rest of the gang followed in tow, the autumn breeze a cool distraction from Derry’s previous summer heat.

“I know; it feels amazing!” Ben spoke, his eyes admirably following her trail. They might as well have been hearts; it was obvious to anyone and everyone just whose January embers he was pining after.

“I’m with you, Bev,” Mike added, “Halloween is right around the corner. Exactly the day we get to fuck around as usual except with candy.” He held a high five up to Stanley, who rolled his eyes with a playful grin: “That’s the Devil’s holiday, you know.”

Bill and Mike let out a chuckle at Stanley’s usual sarcasm, but Eddie shook his head. “I fucking hate cold weather. It makes my asthma act up. And then I have to-“ he paused to pull out his inhaler, taking a few quick puffs with his free hand.

“Yeah, I’m with you, Eddie Spaghetti. Cold weather sucks.” Richie steered across the front of the group, trailing circles around them as they headed down the street.

“What do you have against the greatest time of the year?” Bev pried with a raised brow, curious and skeptical of Trashmouth’s intentions.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He said with a smirk. “This is about the time Eds starts wearing more clothes.”

“BEEP BEEP RICHIE!” Rang the entire Losers club, with the exception of a panting Eddie, whose face had turned bright red.

“Can someone hand me a jacket?” Eddie piped, his blush growing a deeper shade of crimson. “Richie’s being inappropriate again.”

“Aw, come on, Ed’s! You know you love me.”

“Of course I fucking do.”

As they approached their destination and dismounted their bikes, Richie felt the need to grasp Eddie’s hand while the rest of the losers walked forward.

“I’m sorry, Ed’s.” He said, and Eddie glanced back confusedly.

“I know it upsets your mom when I hit on you.”

Eddie rolled his eyes before pushing him lightly. “Shut the fuck up, Richie.”

He grinned, satisfiably noting that the edges of Eddie’s lips were pulled up into an amused smile.

“Love you, too, Ed’s.” Eddie’s blush was a nice counterpart to the grin that lit up his face. Shaking his head, he grabbed Richie’s hand and pulled him along to catch up with the others.


End file.
